1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique related to a control of an internal combustion engine that is provided with an EGR device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-53716 (JP 2010-53716 A). According to this technique, switching of forms of combustion to stratified combustion is performed in a case where an EGR amount in an operation state immediately before deceleration is equal to or larger than a predetermined value at a time of a transition to a deceleration operation of the internal combustion engine during EGR execution. During the stratified combustion, resistance against EGR gas is enhanced so that a fuel is distributed at a high concentration in the vicinity of a spark plug. Then, combustion instability such as a misfire is suppressed even in a case where the amount of residual EGR is large.